unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Show de Talentos
Este es un episodio de Regular Love,hecho por Cariazulita Trama Rigby y Eileen se inscriben al programa YO SOY y actuan como College 11 Historia Rigby fue a la cafeteria solo ya que mordecai tenia unos tramites y papeleos que le habia dejado Benson: Eileen:Hola cariño,lo acostumbrado'' ''Rigby:No,esta vez quiero comer con mi enamorada'' ''Eileen:OK cariño,ahora vengo'' Ambos se dan un beso y eileen va a lavarse las manos ,luego llega y mientras comen ambos un sandwich sale un comercial en la TV: ''Comercial:Sabes cantar?o tienes un talento y encima tienes enamorada o enamorado?'' ''Rigby:Si'' ''Comercial:Entonces ven a YO SOY muestra tu talento y puedes ser el afortunado de llevarte contigo 3 barras de oro puro, asi es,oro puro traido de inglaterra.OJO si participas debes tener enamorado o enamorada'' Rigby y eileen se miran,rigby le agarra de la cintura a eileen y eileen le agarra de los hombros y se dan un beso,luego paran y rigby le dice: ''Rigby:Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?'' ''Eileen:Si,eso creo'' ''Ambos:Vamos a YO SOY'' ''Rigby:Pero debemos imitar a dos personas'' ''Eileen:Ya se , los dos integrantes de COLLEGE 11'' ''Rigby:Quien?Bruno martini y Mayra anduini'' ''Eileen:Exacto¡¡'' ''Rigby:OK te espero lista mañana para vernos y practicar'' ''Eileen:OK'' Rigby y eileen practicaron al dia siguiente y les salio genial hasta una semana despues le contaron la noticia a todos: En el parque: ''Eileen:Que emocion¡¡'' ''Rigby:Ya lo creo¡¡¡'' Entonces todos los trabajadores vienen: ''Benson:Rigby,ya recibimos tu carta,que querias decirnos?'' ''Rigby:Mi enamorada y yo cantaremos en YO SOY'' ''Benson(conteniendose la risa):Es en serio,tu,cantar'' ''Musculoso(riendose):De veras, a quienes imitaran,a barney y sus amigos?'' ''Mordecai:Se que lograras mapache,que tengan suerte'' ''Rigby:Me dieron entradas para invitar a cinco personas ,todos ustedes estan cordialmente invitados(les da una invitacion a cada uno)'' ''Papaleta:Uy,adoro los shows de talentos'' ''Benson:En serio,a quienes vas a imitar'' ''Rigby y eileen:College 11'' ''Todos:Cool........'' Mordecai:Iremos sin falta ''Musculoso:Iremos?'' ''Mordecai(lo golpea):Si,todos'' ''Fantasmin:Y skips no lo invitaron'' ''Rigby:Me dijo que tenia un asunto'' ''Todos:Bueno'' Ya se oscurecia y rigby y eileen se alistaban: ''Rigby:Muestrate cariño'' ''Eileen:No puedo,me da roche'' ''Rigby:Vamos amor,tu puedes'' ''Eileen:Bueno,aqui voy,cierra los ojos'' ''Rigby:OK'' Rigby luego abre los ojos y se queda babeando de asombro: ''Eileen:Rigby,estas bien?Lo sabia me veo fea'' ''Rigby:No te ves fea,te ves hermosa(le coje del cachete) Eileen(sonrojada):De veras,esta ves me puse lentes de contacto'' Rigby:OK,hora de irnos Rigby y eileen fueron en taxi y llegan cuando un grupo ya terminaba: ''Rigby:Tal como lo practicamos amor'' ''Eileen:OK Cariño'' En el escenario: ''Presentador:Y esto fue OPPA GAGMANG STILE bueno ahora les presentamos YO SOY college 11 aplausos'' Rigby y eileen se dan un beso y corren al escenario,los trabajadores del parque estaban en el publico: ''Rigby:Ey¡¡brothers como estan'' ''Publico:YEAHHHH'' ''Rigby:No los escucho¡¡¡'' ''Publico:YEAHHHHH¡¡¡'' ''Eileen:Les presentamos college 11,the bet'' todos aplauden y comienza la musica: thumb|center|444px Ladies and gentleman Boys and girls of all ages Set your bets and enjoy the ride ''Bruno martini(rigby):Hey lady do u wanna start a bet? You're gonna ask me to stay'' ''Mayra arduini(eileen):Hey baby girl'' ''Bruno martini(rigby):Hey baby girls better watch your step 'Cause I really know what to say'' Continuaron todo y cuando terminaron todos comezaron a aplaudir: ''Presentador:Bueno los jurados ya tomaron sus decisiones y el grupo ganador es el de rigby y eileen aplausos'' Eileen se abalanza encima de rigby de la emocion y le da un beso: ''Presentador:Tomen 3 barras de oro puro traidos de inglaterra'' ''Rigby:yeahh'' ''Mordecai:Genial bro'' ''Rigby:'Gracias bro ''Mordecai,rigby y eileen hacen el tipico '''OHHHHHHH FIN Curiosidades *Se menciona a un grupo real llamado College 11 *Se menciona el show de talentos peruano YO SOY *No se sabe cual era el asunto de Skips *En este episodio de aparece Margarita Categoría:Episodios de "Regular Love"